Extreme Decisions
by BM.Real.X7
Summary: You chose your path, now this is your destiny. I went with you, now this is my punishment. You made your decisions and I made my own. Look at your life turn, look at my own. Decisions that changes life's, our decisions/ NW Characters Series Of TwoShots AU
1. Chapter 1

_Okay! Hello :)_

_**You need to read this AN:**_

_Okay, soon I will be finishing A way of living. I did plan having it done a while ago, but school has kept me busy. But, whatever. Okay, since I will be finishing A way of living, and since I love writing and cant help but come up with ideas and all... I decided to start this series. A series of twoXshots more specifically._

_Let me explain. First of, for you Spanish people out there... have you ever heard of a show called: 'Decisiones Extremas'? Translation; Extreme Decisions. Well its a show about real life events and yeah... people in the show have to make these hard decisions that effect their lives._

_So Ive been watching that show lately and I fell in love with it. Especially with the song; which is the summary of the story. _

_Now, a while back I began to watch all these episodes and I would imagine the Night World Characters in some of the episodes.. and you know what, I thought it was a pretty sick idea. _

_So basically, this story will be a series of twoXshots. _

_I will take ideas from the show and I will write short stories in two parts. _

_Now, the not all the Characters in the NW series will be in every story. Ill let you know who is the story from the beginning. So for example, in one story I could have Rashel Poppy and Quinn only, and in another I could have Thierry Jez and Delos. Depending who fits the storyline._

_So a little example so you guys can understand better. Lets say one short story is called; **Monkey. **I will divide that story into two parts, meaning two chapters. Once that story is done I will simply add another chapter but with a different short story, lets say that story is called; **Dog.** Now that story will have nothing to do with **Monkey.** Like** Monkey, Dog** will be divided into two parts so two chapters and so on._

_So with that said, in all the stories they will be **humans. **_

_I hope I'm making myself clear, if not you can ask but I'm sure you guys will understand._

_Okay, Thats it... but one last thing. _

_Dont take what I write too serious. Its a FANfiction. I just did it for the fun of it and to in a way write about some stuff that actually happens in real life. Also, If you guys feel like you have a good short story idea that has to do with hard decision making (and that could happen in real life) feel free to request it. You can pick characters and everything ill just write it and you will get credit :)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**-o-**

**Extreme Decisions**

_Series of TwoXShots_

_-o-_

_You chose your path, now this is your destiny. I went with you, now this is my punishment. You made your decisions and I made my own. Look at your life turn, look at my own. Decisions that changes life's, our decisions. _

_-o-_

_**One: **_

**Unwanted Pregnancy**

**Part 1.**

_Characters: _

_Mary-Lynnette Carter. Ash Redfern. Rashel Jordan. John Quinn. James Rasmussen. Krestel Redfern. Poppy North. Morgead Blackthorn_

"I'm simply asking because I'm worried, Mare." Krestel stated as she lifted both her hands up in surrender. Of course, Mary-Lynnette didn't even have to meet her eyes to prove her honesty.

Krestel Redfern was never the type of person that liked talking, specially about problems. If she could, she would simply run miles away as soon as anyone would ever show interest of sharing their problems with her. She didn't like giving opinions or advices, so she avoided that type of situations. With the only exception being, if she cared for you.

Mary-Lynnette was indeed honored and happy to see that her friend did in fact care enough to come up to her and ask what was recently bothering her, however, that didn't mean she was going to let things out. No. Mary-Lynnette couldn't do that and there are two main reasons why;

One, she is to embarrassed and two, Krestel would _hate _her.

Mary-Lynnette couldn't live with that, she couldn't have her best friend hating on her and she knew that if she told Krestel everything, it wouldn't take long for her other friends to find out. Meaning that they would also end up hating her. Mary-Lynnette loved her friends, no way in hell did she want to lose them.

"Don't worry about it" Mare replied with a smile as she finally finished fixing her hair. She watched her reflection on the mirror before smiling softly. "Everything is okay" at this Krestel nodded and with a wave and a soft bye, she was gone leaving Mare alone in the washroom once again.

The smile on her face instantly disappeared and her shinning eyes darkened. She no longer needed to act, so for now, Mary-Lynnette wanted to let things out. She collapsed on the ground as she wrapped her arms around herself. She breathed in an out numerous times before she started to sob and within seconds the tears started running down her cheeks.

Mary-Lynnette knew that she could no longer keep living like this. Since last week, all she has been doing is crying alone as she let her feelings slowly become nothing more then acts. She had been positive for a while, but ever since last week, ever since she got the results, she could no longer even see a little light in the situation.

In one single moment her whole life had crashed. Her mind clearly showed images of all her dreams stumbling down and everything she ever worked for simply stopped having a meaning. Mary-Lynnette felt like her life was ending. She couldn't see a way out, she couldn't see a change of events… a simple solution.

Her life was over and as soon as she realised that, her mind had officially decided that she had to deal with it by herself because there was no one that could help her.

Her parents were far away and they didn't need to know about a mistake like hers. She couldn't count on her brother because he was currently going through his own problems and as for the _father_… Mary-Lynnette couldn't even bring herself to think about the possibility of _him_ helping her. So that left her alone. She had to deal with everything alone, after all it had been her mistake.

"Mare!" Mary-Lynnette quickly turned her head around at the sound of a familiar voice. She had been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't even heard Poppy walk in.

Her short friend stood a few meters away with her hands on her hip and a worried expression on her face, that's when Mary-Lynnette realised her face was probably showing every sign of her recent breakdown. Mare quickly turned her head back around to wipe the tears that were still on her cheeks. She stood up as she tried to fix her makeup before she turned to face Poppy.

Poppy North did not look amused. Her eyes were definitely showing determination and Mary-Lynnette couldn't help but to wish the earth would let her sink. "Poppy?" Mary-Lynnette said sounding like a question as she went to grab her bag that was sitting on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Poppy asked as she leaned against the door. She knew that Mare was planning on making an escape and she wasn't about to allow it.

"Nothing I was just-"

"Stop lying Mare" Poppy stated with sadness in her eyes. "Something is bothering you, okay? I know. Krestel knows, Ash knows, heck, even Rashel knows" Mare flinched at the last name but Poppy never noticed "You've told them all the same thing but I'm not falling for it. Tell me what's bothering you and I swear, you are not leaving this bathroom until I hear it!"

Mary-Lynnette looked at her friend with sadness before her eyes narrowed. Her heart was beating fast and she could already feel the tears coming back. Completely losing control over her feelings, Mary-Lynnette found herself collapsing on the ground once again.

-o-

"We are definitely winning the finals" Quinn stated with a fist pump as James took the opportunity to slap him on the head.

"Of course we are. You have me on the team" Ash happily stated after he finished a conversation with the captain of the football team. Even though Ash was being slightly cocky, in a way what he said was true. After all, Ash was one of the best in the team.

Snorting, Quinn rolled his eyes before he opened his mouth to speak after he playfully punched James on his shoulder "Your hilarious, Ash"

"Not trying to be" Ash mumbled before grabbing a towel and rushing to the showers.

"Why is he in such a hurry?" Quinn asked as he took his time grabbing a towel and searching for shampoo in his locker.

"He has a date with Mare" was all James said as he took a towel from one of the guys and rushed towards the showers.

Quinn shook his head once he saw everyone had practically ran to the showers. He sighed already knowing that he would have to wait for one of the guys to get out before he could take a shower seeing how there were only ten baths and at least seventeen boys here today.

Sitting down on a chair near his locker, Quinn grabbed his phone and quickly checked his text messages. He didn't really care for most of them, in fact the only one that got his attention was the one he got from Rashel, his girlfriend. _'Meet you at the lockers, babe.' _Quinn found himself licking his lips before he typed down a reply and quickly clicked the send button.

"Having an orgasm?" his eyes quickly snapped up from his phone to meet green eyes. Morgead Blackthorn sat on the other side of the locker room with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Quinn rolled his eyes before sticking his middle finger at him.

"None of your business"

"Yikes. Your such a defensive_ bitch_" Morgead laughed once he saw Quinn stick his middle finger once again. Once again, Morgead laughed, this time a little louder before he stood up to grab his bag. Quinn noticed that he had already showered and with the way he dressed, he assumed Morgead was going to meet up with Jez. "Later"

Quinn didn't say anything as Morgead quickly left. His eyes once again looked down to his cell phone to see that Rashel had replied. _'Hurry'_ the text said, which made Quinn smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Ash asked as he walked back in the locker room however this time with a towel tied around his waist.

"Is there a free shower?" Quinn asked ignoring Ash's question. Ash nodded and Quinn practically bolted towards she showers once he noticed another guy was grabbing his towel.

Ash laughed at his friend as he saw him push a guy out of his way. Quinn was definitely weird, but he was a good friend. Deciding that he would see him over the weekend, Ash quickly changed as he hummed to a song that had been stuck in his head since the morning. He didn't even know the name of the song, all he knew was that _Katy Perry _sang it.

Not really bothering to wait for James -and he had promised to wait- Ash made sure to spray some cologne on himself before he grabbed all his stuff and locked his locker. Happy to see he had only taken five minutes he smiled before he left the locker room in search of Mare.

He thought of calling her to see where she was at because he knew her after school activities were probably all done by now however once he caught sight of his sister he decided to first ask if she knew where Mare was.

"Krestel!" Ash yelled as he jogged towards her. She looked at him before frowning and then huffing. Rolling his eyes, Ash remembered Krestel hated when he talked to her in school but he didn't really care seeing how not many people were around. "Sis, have you seen Mare?"

"Last time I saw her she was fixing her make up in the girls washroom"

"Which washroom?" Ash asked completely ignoring how Krestel kept looking around worried to see if any of her friends would see her talking to him. He couldn't help but to wonder is she was that _embarrassed _of him. Sure he was a bully, a jerk and sometimes an idiot but she didn't have to make it seem like he was some sort of nerd or geek for the matter.

"First floor" Ash nodded before he thanked his sister. He turned around and once again started jogging, this time though his destination was the first floor washroom.

Ash couldn't help but feel excited. Even though they went out on a date every Friday, it still made him feel all warm and happy with the thought. Mare made him feel like that and seeing how he hasn't seen her since the morning, he couldn't help but feel twice as happy.

As Ash started to get closer to the washroom, he did find himself frowning seeing how he hadn't exactly planned where they would be going today, however he knew it would be special and that Mary-Lynnette would have fun regardless because she was that _special_. He smiled as he finally made it to the washroom, however he found himself once again frowning because he didn't know what to do.

_Knock maybe? _He thought and decided that it was the only possible option seeing how he was not about to barge in. Ash lifted his hand to knock however he instantly froze as he heard a quiet sob and then the voice of his cousins girlfriend.

"_Ohmygod"_

Ash once again heard a sob but this time louder before he felt decided to lean his head against the door. He knew eavesdropping was wrong… but he couldn't help it, especially after he heard Mare's voice.

"_I don't know what to do Poppy, I-I….I cant…"_

"_When? When did this happen? How? Mare how- _why, _why did you…?"_

"_I don't know. It was two weeks ago in the party and I got drunk… Poppy, I…I really cant…"_

Ash felt his heart break as the sobs of his girlfriend entered his ear. He was completely lost in the conversation he was overhearing, but from what he could understand, it seemed that Mare had done something, something she was probably ashamed of.

"_Mare, you have to tell _him_!"_

"_Who?"_

"_Who do you think?" _

Ash blinked in surprise as he heard Mare shout 'no'. Now he was really starting to worry. He has never heard Mare sound so… afraid. He had to do something, Ash knew that. So he gathered all the confidence he could manage and pressed his hand against the door to open it, however the next word he heard made him freeze.

"_I cant tell Quinn!"_

_Tell Quinn what? _Ash mentally thought before Poppy decided to answer his question, and with her words, Ash felt his world crash.

"_He has to know your pregnant with his child!" _

_-o-_

_That was part one. Next chapter will have part two and then the third chapter will be the beginning of a new short story. _

_I hope you guys like this idea... and all. _

_And uhm yeah. I hope I didn't confuse you guys. I will probably have part 2 up in two weeks or less. I would say this week but I never know with school.. bleh._

_Review?_

_Please?_

_=D?_

_-Maria _

**God Bless You!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello!_

_Okay, first of, thanks to all of you who read and reviewed this story! (yes, even the flamers)._

_Here is the second part! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_&, just for your own good. Remember: This is a **FANFICTION. **Key word being FICTION. Basic definition: Not real._

_-o-_

**Unwanted Pregnancy **

**Part 2**

Ash ran. He ran as fast as he could not really knowing exactly where he was heading, all though he did have an idea- or more like a _feeling. _His heart was beating rapidly and he wasn't sure if it was because he was running or because he had indeed just found out his girlfriend had cheated on him, with his _best friend_.

Low blow. Definitely a low blow, and _-fuck, it hurt._ Ash thought as he ignored the pain his feet were in. For a second, he thought about running not being such a smart idea. Actually, now that he thought about it, he should of stayed and confronted Mar- _that whore_. Because that's what she was. A cheating whore- no. Ash cussed as he realised that thinking so negatively of …_her_… made his heart twist in pain even more.

Of course, no pain could compare to how he felt the second he heard Poppy's words. It definitely felt like his whole world was crashing, his senses seemed to have left him as the words repeated constantly in his head.

Now Ash was first in denial. He thought it a joke or maybe a trick, he thought his mind had made him believe he heard that, when really it must have been something else. However, after Poppy's words, _she_ had yelled at Poppy and begged for her to shut up.

_Her_ voice and the sobs were the only things Ash needed to hear to understand that this was reality. That he had been cheated on and fuck, she had cheated on him with his _best friend_!

John goddamn Quinn. Son of bitch who was suppose to be madly in love with Rashel, ha. _He probably is_. Ash thought as he laughed without humour. _Quinn probably doesn't even remember he fucked my girlf… _her_. _

Yes, Ash knew of Quinn's drinking problems. He knew of how he couldn't hold his alcohol properly and that every time he got drunk, the day after, he would forget everything. And as Ash thought things over, he couldn't help but realise that _she _had indeed mentioned being drunk as well.

_That doesn't change anything. _

That thought ran through his mind as Ash opened the locker room door. The feeling of anger- his _emotions_… they brought the aggressive side of him and that's why he had ran. When Ash heard Poppy's words, he had immediately felt like, -lack of a better word- getting physical. Of course, he wouldn't hurt a pregnant girl, so might as well get the one who contributed with the sperm.

"Ash!" James exclaimed once he saw his cousin. "I told you to wait- _fuck_!" and James let the last word slip from his lips once he saw Ash's fist make contact with Quinn's face. "Ash!"

"What the fuck!" Quinn yelled as he tried to stop himself from falling over. He quickly looked up so he could focus his eyes on Ash, but he wasn't able to because Ash punched him once again, this time causing him to fall over.

Ash didn't say anything, instead, he waited patiently as Quinn cussed and wiped away the blood coming from his lips. He watched as Quinn slowly stood up while James went to stand between the both of them, that's when Ash noticed all the guys around staring at him. So the whole team was in the locker room except maybe Morgead, but that didn't matter, right now…

"What the fuck!" Quinn once again yelled, this time though he tried giving Ash a punch, however James restrained him from doing so. "What's your problem!"

"Calm down, Quinn" James ordered as he stood in front of Ash blocking him from Quinn's view.

"Calm down?" Quinn asked in disbelief. "You want _me_ to calm down?" Quinn huffed as he took a hold of the front of James shirt. "He is the one that punched me in the face, _twice_, and you are telling _me_ to calm down!" With mock humour, he laughed before sending him a glare.

Annoyed, James pushed Quinn away making him let go of his shirt. "Yes I'm telling you to calm the fuck-"

"Why!" Ash yelled interrupting James, who turned around to face his cousin to see who he was addressing the question to. By the glare he was giving Quinn, James moved a few steps back as if he was allowing the conversation to continue.

"Why what?" Quinn hissed annoyed and confused with Ash's behaviour.

Completely flustered, Ash spoke; "Why Mare, Quinn? Out of all the girls… it had to be Mare?" and with those words said, Ash did the unthinkable.

He collapsed. Simply collapsed on the floor before quiet sobs took over the silence. Most of the guys in the room were completely stunned. They did not know what to do and seeing Ash on the ground practically _crying_- shit the apocalypse was probably coming.

"Lets go" A soft yet loud enough voice was heard from the far left of the room. With those words said the guys slowly started grabbing what belonged to them before they all slowly left the locker room leaving Quinn, James and Ash behind.

"Ash?" Quinn asked not really knowing what to do or say, he didn't even know what Ash was accusing him off.

"She is pregnant" Ash mumbled catching both Quinn and James off guard. They looked at each other both completely weird out be Ash's behaviour before James turned to Ash to speak.

"Who?" He paused. "Mary-Lynnette?" James asked not really considering that option seeing how Ash had never bragged about getting laid since he started dating her.

However, Ash nodded.

"Mare is pregnant?" Quinn questioned shocked and completely confused seeing how he had no idea what that had to do with Ash punching him or yelling at him.

"Don't act so surprised" Ash said sending Quinn a glare, who ended up raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked however at that moment a short memory passed his mind. Two weeks ago, Morgead's party… he had a couple of drinks… Rashel had left already… Ash never showed up… Mare started talking to him… she had been drinking… they danced…_fuck. _

Quinn's eyes widened in realization as Ash continued to glare at him. _This cant be true. No. No. No. _Quinn started to think over that night once again, he tried to think of every detail to prove that nothing had happened because- because he simply couldn't have had sex with his best friends girlfriend. But even though his mind, heart and soul wanted to see this as a big fat lie, deep inside, Quinn knew that Mary-Lynnette was indeed pregnant with _his_ child- why else would Ash punch him and then collapse to cry?

Punching a locker near him, Quinn triggered his anger as he started shaking his head. He looked at Ash who had his head in between his knees, and then he turned to look at James, who seemed to be thinking something over and by the way he was looking at Ash, Quinn could tell he would soon understand what was going on.

Sighing as he pulled some of his hair in irritation and desperation, Quinn looked at Ash one more time before he ran to the door and quickly left the room. He needed to find Mary-Lynnette. He needed to hear it from her mouth.

So Quinn ran. He ran fast almost around the whole first floor of the school before he finally spotted Mary-Lynnette walking with Poppy. "Mare" he yelled making her freeze. From where Quinn was he could tell she tensed, which didn't help bust his hope at the moment.

"Yes?" She asked once Quinn was standing right in front of her.

"Tell me its not true." he pleaded as his eyes started to burn. He saw Mary-Lynnette gulp quietly before she nervously pushed the hair that was covering half her face behind her ear.

"What's not true?" By how she asked the question, Quinn could tell Mare had been crying. Her voice was slightly cracked- plus, there was the fact that her eyes were red and puffy.

"You're not pregnant. Right? You're not pregnant…?" he asked almost letting his voice crack as he silently begged for a negative answer. However, he knew the answer he was going to get was everything but negative when he saw Mare's expression instantly change.

Her eyes widened as her mouth slightly opened while her hands started to tremble a little. Quinn simply stood there watching as he waited for an answer. He waited for Mare to shake her head while she laughed and called him silly. He waited for Mare to yell 'No' before beating him up for suggesting such thing.. Quinn stood waiting for Mare to clarify that he had in fact not screwed up his life. But the answer he was waiting for never came, instead, Mare opened her mouth to ask;

"Who told you?"

That's all Quinn had to hear to understand that he had made the worst mistake of his life.

-o-

A joke, that's what her heart wanted to believe. That this was all a stupid joke- something _unreal_. Because simply put, this couldn't be happening.

Maybe she had heard wrong. Maybe, the words her boyfriend spoke had been mispronounced or misinterpreted and _maybe_ Mary-Lynnette's words had also been a bunch of bullshit. Rashel Jordan nearly let out a gasp filled with pain, betrayal and anger as she realised there were too many _'maybes'. _However, even so, Rashel couldn't help but to believe everything she heard… was not possible.

Mary-Lynnette couldn't be pregnant with Quinn's baby.

It just couldn't be happening- and right now, as she stood behind a wall hearing everything Mare and Quinn were talking about, Rashel more then ever wanted to go up to them, punch them in the face, and demand an explanation.

Of course the explanation had to have the words 'joke', 'kidding' and 'nothing happened' for Rashel to leave the school today without committing murder, however as Mary-Lynnette continued her sobbing while the sound of Quinn punching a locker echoed in the background, Rashel knew that chances of her leaving this school without having done some damage, was more then impossible.

That's when a thought entered her mind. _Where is Ash? _Rashel questioned herself before adding; _ Shouldn't he be punching Quinn while spitting insults at that whore of a girlfriend he has- no, Mare is your friend, not a whore. _Rashel scoffed. She should probably rephrase that.

"_Don't you take pills?" _Rashel heard Quinn ask making her feel disgusted. She knew what he was doing, right now, he was planning on blaming everything on Mare. He was going to beat her up emotionally before going home and beating himself up in the same way.

"_Don't you use condoms?" _To Rashel's surprise -and she was sure everyone else was a surprised- it was Ash who asked that question. From where she was hiding, Rashel peeked to see Ash standing behind Quinn. More of a surprise was seeing that his eyes were red- and the fact that James was standing behind him grabbing his arms…

Because Ash wanted to beat the shit out of Quinn right now and _fuck, _Rashel wanted to see him do exactly that. Heck, she wouldn't mind joining after she shared a couple of words with Mare- _however, _that wasn't what she was going to do.

Since the second she heard Mary-Lynnette confirm her pregnancy, Rashel knew exactly what she was going to do. She didn't care how cowardly it would be- or stupid for the matter, Rashel just knew that deep inside, it was right.

She was going to leave.

Peeking once again at the scene which now consisted of Ash and Quinn yelling at each other while Mare cried and Poppy and James comforted her, Rashel sighed with heartbreak before leaving.

She walked for a while, feeling completely miserable and unstable, however she was able to make it to her locker. She emptied it out fast before pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. Sighing, she started writing a small letter.

The thing was, Rashel wasn't really leaving all thanks to Quinn and Mare's big screw up. For a while now, she had been thinking over the idea of leaving. Recently, she had gotten accepted at a university near her sisters apartment. She hasn't seen Keller for a while so she was definitely thinking of going there for a visit- now, however, it would be more then that. Plus, there was the fact that she wanted a small break/vacation for herself and the only thing keeping her from taking that vacation had been Quinn.

No. Rashel didn't hate him. Rashel loved him and she knew for a fact that it would always stay that way. She knew how Quinn was and she knew what _he_ felt for her. The one night stand with Mare had definitely been a screw up, a huge mistake that ended up creating this small space between him and Rashel.

She had no idea what Quinn and Mare would do about the whole pregnancy thing. She had no idea what Ash would do regarding the forgiveness of his best friend and girlfriend. Most importantly, she really had no idea what Quinn and her would end up being- in other words, she didn't know what the future had waiting.

But she did know something. She knew that between Quinn and her, there was still something. Right now, she was mad and heart broken, but maybe after a few months or years, things would change. She had to stay positive and believe that.

Standing up and spotting Morgead, Rashel quickly finished of the letter before grabbed her belonging and running towards him.

"You okay?" Was the first thin he asked once she stood in front of him, he probably noticed the sad expression she had on.

"Fabulous" she lied before giving Morgead the letter. "Give this to Quinn for me"

"No" Morgead said as he tried giving the letter back.

"Thanks!" and with that said, Rashel walked away leaving Morgead behind complaining.

-o-

_John,_

_ I know this probably seems like a very bitchy thing to do, but I'm breaking up with you- yes, via letter. I know about you and Mare. I actually knew you guys had that one night stand a while ago seeing how Jez walked in on you two. What I didn't know was that Mare ended up pregnant. You need to fix things with her, find a solution to all the shit you are in right now. I'm leaving. I'm going away for a while and its not because I'm emotionally broken but because- well, I feel like I simply need to leave. To be honest I already have my bags packed… lets just say I've had this small trip planned for a while. Tell Mary-Lynnette not to try contacting me because I will most definitely bitch at her, but also let her know that I will one day forgive her. To clarify, I'm not mad because you two had sex, like I said, I knew that already… its just that, you have to understand… there is now a baby in this 'story'. I think we all need our own time to think. _

_-Rashel_

Quinn made sure he read everything correctly before blinking twice and then once again punching the locker near him. _Leave it to Rashel to be so understanding and unreasonable about the whole situation! _

-o-

Fin.

-o-

_Okay._

_Lets clarify something here. All these twoshots stories imma be doing are based on a show I watch (also real life stories)._

_So basically, the main plot for all the twoshots are not my idea, comepletly. I do change things around and everything!_

_For this specific story, when I watched the actually episode, at the end they never told what happened between the boyfriend (Ash) and girlfriend (Mare) they just showed him telling his best friend (Quinn) about the pregnancy and thats it. So I dont really know what happened, and i was to lazy to think of something. The main idea was to see Rashels decision. Leaving and all._

_Now sorry if it sucked but bleh. I have no excuse._

_Review?_

_Please?_

_=D?_

_-Maria_

_**God Bless**_

_Next story will be based on Arranged Marriage. _


End file.
